unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Land of Violence
'''Land of Violence '''is a country in Kittehlandia. It is where there Patrick defeated the Giant Monkey Man and saved it. It is the most cruel and violent of all the countries, as people are forced to fight to the death in Coliseums, and if they win, they are granted eternal life, and if they lose, they die. It was ruled with an iron fist by the Wa-Team before the T-5001 drove them out of the country. Government The Land of Violence was ruled by the evil Wa-Team, lead by Wario and Waluigi. Fitting the sadistic nature of the Wa-Team, in the country, a law is that everyone of all ages must duel in a tournament called the Wa Games, a series of coliseums who's champion is the Giant Monkey Man, who has been a champ for 27 straight years. Those who die in the games just die, while winners are granted eternal life. Everyone is constantly living in fear because of this. Maximum Security Prison The country is very tight and strict with it's security prisons. If one is caught trying to sneak away from the battle, they will be prosecuted and transferred to the Maximum Security Prison City, an entire city completely made of prisons, which lies on the other side of the desert in which the country has as a landscape. If one defeats another in a battle by cheating, they will be sent to the prison city as well. If one is transferred from another part of Kittehlandia due to a crime, they will also be prosecuted - it is a known fact that the Land of Violence is the most reliable when it comes to crime. Varg Vikernes is the controller of the prison complex city. He acts as "the eye in the sky" of the entire city, because with his abonormally good eyesight, he is able to spot escaping prisoners all around the city and alarm the guards. The only person who ever escaped the prison and his grasp was Isaac Clarke. Residents Famous residents of the country are as follows: Hiroe Atago (after being captured by the Krab Monarchy and transferred to the Maximum Security Prison) Leonidas - Warrior in the Wa Games Al Cisneros - Currently resides in the Wa Tower as a jester for Wario Meru - Competitor in the Wa Games and then sent to the Maximum Sercurity Prison Daisy - Captured (go figure) by Wa Team and put in prison Lars Ulrich - Warrior in the Wa Games Curious George - Turned into a cake and banished here by Wizardheimer. Wa Games The Wa Games are the main government source for the government and main survival source for the powerless citizens. All Citizens are forced to fight eachother in the Wa Games coliseums for the enjoyment of the Wa Team. If the citizens lose, they are either killed by the battle or executed by the government. If the citizens win the games, they are granted eternal life and are allowed to go to a different area of the UnMultiverse. A list of Wa Games are as follows: Wa Lancing - The easiest game. Ten fighters each must align themselves to fight riding on horses, and lance eachother to death. Wa Hand to Hand Fighting - Groups of fighters must duel with their bare hands to the death, making for a gruesome, tough battle. Wa Eating - Competitors must eat as much acid cupcakes as they can before dying. Wa Fires - Two Competitors much get inside burning coffins while a bulldozer tosses them into the air. The one who comes out alive is the winner. Wa Obstacle Course - The hardest Wa Game. Competitors must run a very long obstacle course with fatal, almost impossible to dodge obstacles. At least 125 people everyday die from this challenge. Category:Countries Category:Places Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Events